Babysitting-Training
by keelykelly
Summary: Louis turns a two year old loose on the Musketeers and challenges them to catch it... but can they? It's just a short one-shot. Hope you enjoy!


The musketeers were out on the training grounds... well... training.

"The test today is endurance!" Treville shouted "How long can you men keep getting up and going to bring down the girls!"

Corinne chuckled "Oh. Fun day."

"And Corinne," The captain pointed at her "No sprained joints this time."

"Hey. What can I say?" The blond shrugged "He tried to punch me!" she pulled out her sword and swung it around her finger "It _is _endurance."

Treville shook his head "Are you girls ready?"

"A lot more ready than the 'Big Boys' are." Viveca snickered.

Treville let out a huff of air "Maybe we should switch it."

"Either way, the boys are going to get whipped." Renee said.

Treville stared at her then shrugged "Go!"

The men charged at the girls. They had long since gotten over the 'not hit a girl' factor.

Treville just watched the challenge. Who knew the girls on the force would be the best fighters?

Louis stepped up beside the Captain "Sir, I have a job for the musketeers."

"Yes, Your Highness." Treville bowed then let out an ear piercing whistle "Men! And girls. The King has something to say."

All action on the grounds came to a complete halt.

Corinne couldn't help but notice a slightly mischievous glint in the young King's eyes.

"I have a new training method for you to try today." Louis announced "The first to succeed will be rewarded." he stepped to the side to reveal a two year old girl standing there, her thumb stuck firmly in her mouth, staring wide eyes around her.

Corinne's eyebrows lowered "Louis. What on earth are you doing?"

Louis shrugged "Training. The first to catch the kid wins." He leaned down and whispered something to the child. A smile spread across the child's face and she instantly took off running "Have fun." then he returned to the palace.

"You have to be kidding me." Renee groaned "He wants the _whole _musketeer force to watch a two year old!?"

One of the male musketeers, Fabian, shrugged "Hey, he said a reward. How hard can it be?"

"Well..." Aramina said slowly "That depends if you can find her."

"Oh dear." Corinne looked around "She's running loose around training grounds! There's weapons out here!"

"Find the kid!" Treville shouted "Now!"

Everyone bolted, looking everywhere for the child.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Renee groaned "How did that kid get away?"

Just then, they heard a giggle and spun around to see the girl staring at them from one of the palace windows.

"Oh great." Viveca groaned "She got _in _the castle!?"

"Apparently she's a lot sneakier than we think." Corinne said "Come on."

All day, every musketeer chased the kid from one corner of the castle yard to the other. Right when they thought they had her, she'd pop up somewhere else.

"Remind me to ask Louis if there's more than one." Corinne said, stopping to catch her breath in one of the palace halls.

Aramina rejoined them "I went through the passageways to see if she was upstairs. You know, it's quicker."

Corinne looked up at the red head horrified "You opened the passageways?"

Aramina blanched "I didn't even think of that!"

A giggle behind one of the nearby pictures told them that their biggest fear was true.

Renee groaned "Come on."

"Wait!" Viveca said "I've got an idea! Why chase the kid when the kid can come to you?"

"Obviously, that's not going to happen." Renee retorted "She's got 'Avoid' written all over her!"

"True." Viveca shrugged "But there's one thing that no child can resist."

All four girls smiled "Cookies."

**An hour later, **the trap was laid and the four girls sat down to wait.

Fifteen minutes later, the soft patter of feet was heard down the hall. Then the small girl plopped down by the plate of cookies and began to munch on them happily.

Corinne leapt out from her spot and seized the child around her middle.

"No!" the girl screamed, kicking furiously.

Corinne groaned "Ow! Someone! Make it stop!"

Aramina handed the girl a cookie "Here you go."

She took the cookie and munched on it begrudgingly.

"Okay." Corinne said a second later "Who's going to deliver the cookie monster to the king?"

"You've got her." Renee said, taking a step away "You take her."

Viveca also stepped away "She could ruin my dress."

Aramina followed the other two "She scares me."

Corinne sighed "Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Louis was in the throne talking to a man when Corinne found him.

"Here's your delivery." She announced.

Louis' eyes began to sparkle again "Thank you Corinne. You may hand the girl to her father." he pointed to man that was in the room.

Corinne slowly obeyed, still not quite sure what the whole ordeal was about.

"Thank you so much." the man said "You're the first person who didn't have to call me because she went missing."

One of Corinne's eyebrows raised "What?"

"Have a nice day." Louis chuckled "And congratulations on your job."

The man bowed then left, the child sound asleep in his arms.

"Louis." Corinne said slowly "Why did you turn that kid loose on the musketeers?"

"Um..." the king swallowed the urge to burst out laughing "He needed someone to babysit while he was at a job interview."

"Babysit!?"

"No other Nanny could keep up with her." Louis shrugged "So I thought, why not the musketeers? And I was right."

"So you're telling me..." he could see her temper rising, and that just made him smile more "You released a two year old on the training grounds just to be babysat!?"

Louis nodded, still biting back a smile. She was cute when she was mad.

Corinne shook her head "Do you have any idea what could have happened to her out there? She could have been seriously hurt!" she walked over to stand directly in front of him "Did you think about that?"

He didn't answer, just kept smiling.

She pointed her finger up to his face "Don't you ever... ever! Do something like that again! Do you..."

Louis' left hand pushed her hand out of his face while at the same time his right hand grasped the back of her head. And the next thing she knew, she was being kissed.

She had no idea that her anger could fall away so fast.

Louis released her and smiled "You've got training to do."

She nodded then walked from the room.

"Well," Renee said "I'm starving. How about we got to town for dinner?"

"Agreed." the other three echoed.

"So, Corinne." Aramina asked "What was the reward?"

"Uh..." the blond glanced at them "I... didn't ask."

the three just looked at each other and shrugged.

**Treville shook his **head and groaned "Come on, guys! We've got to find that kid! It's getting dark!"

**(This is just a random idea I got and I thought it would be funny, so... Anyhoo. I hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
